$f(x) = 3x^{2}+2$ What is the range of $f(x)$ ?
Answer: Consider the range of $3x^{2}$ The range of $x^2$ is $\{\, y \mid y \ge 0 \,\}$ Multiplying by $3$ doesn't change the range. To get $3x^{2}+2$, we add $2$. So the range becomes: $\{\, y \mid y ≥ 2 \,\}$.